


Бойся сбывшихся желаний

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dancing, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Надоело плясать вокруг других.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892614
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Бойся сбывшихся желаний

**Author's Note:**

> Cмешались в кучу книги и герои. Снейп ругается. Автор тоже ругался бы.

Профессор зельеварения Северус Тобиас Снейп рос коуквортским мальчишкой и бранных слов знал немало. И вот скажите, почему бы ему просто не выругаться — грубо, жестко, от души, чтоб проняло весь этот мир, в господабогадушумать… 

Нет, надо было синтеллигентничать. Мало напрыгался, видно. Фигаро. Вот кто за язык тянул?

Ну, любой бы не сдержался, когда с одной стороны «Северус-с-с, подай-принеси!», а с другой «Мальчик мой, принеси-подай» двадцать пять часов в день, восемь дней в неделю. 

Забыл, забы-ыл, что не в сказке живешь. Рявкнул в сердцах: «Да чтоб вы все вокруг меня так плясали, как я вокруг вас скачу!..» — вот и перекосоебило. 

Началось все с патронуса-феникса, ласково прошелестевшего «Зайди ко мне, мальчик мой». Какой я тебе, к херам свинячьим, мальчик, взъярился было Снейп, но пошел — а куда деваться, начальство, бороду ему в…

Дамблдору было нехорошо. Он как-то неестественно подергивался, бережно переступая ногами — два шага вправо, два вперед, два влево, два назад. У него поясница не гнется и шейный хондроз. И в зубах лилия. Снейп чуть не прыснул. 

— И вовсе не смешно, Северус. Я бы хотел станцевать танго, но видишь…

Снейп видел. Как развидеть теперь? Конечно, он приготовит мазь. И притирания тоже приготовит. Собственно, они есть у мадам Помфри в больничном крыле. Но надо же было озаботить праздного зельевара. Как будто у него и так мало просителей. И все считают, что он должен им помочь, достать, обеспечить. Ну вот теперь вы попляшете…

Камин полыхнул изумрудом, и с утверждением «Северус, я не помешаю» из него появился Малфой-старший, весь в белом, с неизменной тростью в руках. Интересно, у него закончился ополаскиватель для волос или освежающий крем для лица, ядовито подумал Снейп. Но у Малфоя была другая проблема.

— Видишь ли, наш Лорд требует личного участия каждого в рейдах и операциях. Но я-то не каждый!

— А от меня что ты хочешь? — слегка удивился Снейп.

— Ты должен помочь мне решить вопрос с наименьшими потерями, — заявил Малфой и вдруг заломил руки, заплескал кистями вокруг головы и, запрокинув голову назад, прошествовал через всю комнату, вихляя бедрами.

«Охренеть», — только и успел подумать Снейп, как Люциус резко повернулся, ухватил себя обеими руками где-то под грудью, расставив локти, похлопал ресницами и неожиданно рухнул на пол, резко вскинув длинную ногу и подломив другую.

— Епт!!! — вскочил на ноги Снейп. Убился ведь нахрен, как перед Нарциссой оправдываться? Да и перед Лордом неудобно…

— Так что, поможешь? — слабо простонал почти убиенный Малфой.

— Сперва объясни, что это было.

— Вог, — терпеливо пояснил оживающий Малфой, принимая светскую позу на полу.

— Да пошли вы оба! — в сердцах не сдержался Снейп.

Малфой поднялся, взмахнул палочкой, приводя себя в порядок, и, резюмировав отсутствие чувства такта у Снейпа, гордо и медленно направился к камину, демонстрируя спиной сдержанный укор. Вот тоже мне, нашел проблему.

— Да проеби ты задание, сдайся аврорам. Посидишь в Азкабане месяц, похудеешь, конечно, зато перед начальством вроде как и не виноват...

Малфой на секунду склонил голову, показывая, что услышал совет, и шагнул в камин, унося с собой трость, вог и музыкальное сопровождение.

Вот ведь моль тактичная. Чувство ритма, значит, ему не важно, ну-ну. И все же что это было? И музыкальный фон — это галлюцинация или кто-то действительно завел патефон?

Вообще, Снейпу иногда не хватало закадровой музыки: с нею можно было бы смотреть собственную жизнь как слегка абсурдную трагикомедию положений, иногда черно-белую, иногда в цветовой гамме «светофор для Африки».

Засветофорило, когда Минерва пришла просить поменяться с ней ночными дежурствами: ее мантия вдруг резко укоротилась, трансформируясь в нечто вроде рубашки, завязанной на животе узлом, и в брюки-клеш, а волосы закрутились мелким бесом, создав вокруг головы тугое облачко почему-то разных оттенков — и пока она отплясывала диско под залихватскую, прилипчивую мелодию, до Снейпа дошло: те, кто хочет, чтоб он что-то для них сделал, вынуждены плясать вокруг него. «Отт этт распиздос!» — гаркнуло подсознание голосом отца, ранним субботним утром возвращавшегося из коуквортской пивнушки.

Оставалось надеяться, что чары локальны и привязаны только к Хогвартсу, потому что думать о танцевальных способностях соратников с другой стороны Снейп с содроганием отказывался.

Но, в самом деле, это было даже забавно: теперь в редкие минуты праздности он пытался угадать, что могли бы станцевать окружающие, если бы им было от него что-то нужно. И под какую музыку.

Полька-бабочка. Поттер неловко кривился в жалком подобии ухмылки, как-то неуверенно приседал, припадая сразу на обе ноги и нелепо взмахивая руками. Снейп вряд ли смог бы идентифицировать эти потуги иначе как «последние судороги Терпсихоры». Приходил извиняться, что ли? 

Другое дело Драко. Заходил за разрешением на книгу из запретной секции. Венский вальс. Прямая спина, выверенные точные движения, вытянутая нежная шея практически без кадыка — у Блэков это фамильное. Зато яйца стальные. Слышите звон? Это Беллатрикс, урожденная Блэк.

— Сдохни, Снейп! — точно, она.

— Это пожелание или просьба?

Это было требование. И после Снейп бережно слил во флакончик воспоминание о грациозно изгибающихся руках одетой в белую воздушную пачку Беллатрисы, преизрядно матерясь танцевавшей партию умирающего лебедя. «Дрочно!» — резюмировал неожиданно оказавшийся рядом Долохов, не усмотревший в балете ничего странного. «Мало ли, может, у нее по-другому не встает», — предположил он. Снейп хотел было напомнить, что вставать-то вроде нечему. Но вовремя вспомнил слышанный ранее звон и промолчал.

Танцевальный марафон продолжил красавчик Мальсибер, заскочивший за зельем от… ну… в общем… Нет, Снейп понял, просто чарльстон в исполнении Мальсибера был такой жуткий, что отказать себе в возможности вдоволь поиздеваться было просто невозможно.

Потом пришли мрачные шкафоподобные Крэбб и Гойл старшие. Просили «О» для своих троллей. Отбили степ с присвистом, один сосредоточенно, другой — улыбаясь как записной идиот, огребли от Долохова за долбостук.

Школа вообще не отпускала даже на второй работе. Следом за крэбогойлами просочились Кэрроу, просили протекции на устройство учителями. Да Дамблдор охренеет при виде таких соискателей. Амикус, развесив рыхлый живот над поясом полуюбки-полуштанов, лоснился масляным загаром, потряхивая небольшим бубном, на щиколотках у него были целые горсти бубенчиков. Периодически он всплескивал ручками и, призывно улыбаясь, совершал плавные перемещения жировых складок по всей открытой поверхности тела.

— А вот кстати, когда мы кабанчика крайний раз резали… — начал было Долохов, но заткнулся, как только Алекто сбросила покрывало, мгновенно засверкав россыпью блесток по необъятному лифу где-то в районе пупка, и вступила со своей партией, колыхаясь сразу во всех возможных направлениях и плоскостях.

— Это ж… в глаз ебаться… — потрясенно простонал Долохов. Подняв руками челюсть и еле проморгавшись, Снейп не мог не согласиться с ним и потянулся было к его бутылке, как дверь распахнулась и под звуки разудалой ламбады Розье, Эйвери, Яксли, Селвин и постоянно сбивающийся с ноги Нотт пришли за аптечками перед рейдом. «Ну чисто педики притерлись… тьфу, приперлись», — ржал Долохов.

Макнейр долго мялся, но таки решился. По-босяцки размахивая руками и сосредоточенно глядя перед собой, он обежал круг по гостиной, где УПСы ждали своего господина, поддернул рукава и штанины широких штанов, крякнул и натужно закрутил нижний брейк: флай, черепашку, а потом гелик с выходом на голову. Это было странно, но, по словам Долохова, «заебись как охуенно». Отряхнувшись и снова напялив странную шапчонку, Макнейр подошел к Снейпу и смиренно попросил мазь. От ревматизма.

Прибегал Каркаров, оттаскивал Снейпа в сторону и звенящим шепотом уговаривал бежать вместе, периодически срываясь то на гопак, то на цыганочку: он тряс плечами, пытался размахивать полами мантии, а потом высоко подпрыгивал, умудряясь то хлопнуть руками по голенищам широко разведенных в воздухе хромовых сапог, то щелкать каблуками в прыжке с выносом ног вправо или влево. Снейп так крутил головой, отслеживая его перемещение, что почувствовал себя нехорошо.

Долохов оттащил его снова на диван и сел рядом. Снейп вопросительно поднял бровь. Но тому, очевидно, не было от него ничего нужно, потому что Антонин привычно травил анекдоты разной степени фривольности, с содроганием поминал «сиськи-обвиськи» Кэрроу и периодически встряхивал бутылью с мутной взвесью внутри, поощрительно щерясь.

— Оп-па, идут зайцы-пострадайцы, — заржал Долохов при виде братьев Лестрейнджей. Страдание действительно было написано на их лицах щедрыми мазками: Белла была не в духе.

Что именно им было нужно, от Снейпа как-то ускользнуло, он пытался уловить момент смены декораций и костюмов. Миг — и Лестрейнджи уже бодро отстукивают джигу, потряхивая кудрями под беретами и тюленевыми спорранами поверх тартановых килтов.

Долохов саданул острым локтем в ребра соседа:

— Глянь, а?! — он тыкал пальцем и громко комментировал. — Ну чисто «Ривердэнс» скачут. А похожи, похожи-то как! Справа Руди, слева Раби; Руди старше, Раби симпатичнее. У Раби хер длиннее, а у Руди яйца больше. Вопрос: что кому оторвет Белка, если узнает, что они у тебя отовариваются снотворным, когда хотят нажраться?.. — И умилился: — А гольфики как у японских школьниц.

После такого фееричного выступления сиртаки в исполнении Роули и Трэверса (приходили за оборотным для слежки) выглядели вяло и маловразумительно. Снейп устал, у него разболелась голова. Хотелось есть. Все собрались у стола. Ждали только Господина.

— Севка, не кисни — Долохов ткнул ему в руки бутыль с остатками жидкости. Снейп осторожно понюхал пробку. — Выпей, как мужик мужика прошу.

Долохов вышел на середину гостиной, оправил рубаху, картинно развел руки в стороны и вдруг сорвался в русскую — вприсядку, с хлопаньем по груди, по ляжкам, со свистом, плевком на пол и с криком «Ах ты ебаный комаринский мужик, без штанов с елдой по городу бежит. Он бежит-бежит, попердывает, его судорога подергивает!» Нарцисса, выхватив веер, как саблю, понеслась вслед, периодически догоняя и лупя его по голове и плечам за хамство. Полы недавно мыли! А Долохов все не унимался. Он схватил Нарциссу в охапку и закружил по комнате, продолжая распевать: «Елда пездам все подмигивает и мудями им подрыгивает! Елде пезды улыбаются, юбки сами подымаются!»

— Что здес-с-сь проис-сходит?

«Ну вот и все, — подумал Снейп. — Сейчас всем пи…»

— Северус-с-с, объясни.

Волдеморт медленно повернул в сторону Снейпа безносое лицо. Губы его искривились в презрительной гримасе. Ближний круг опустил глаза и затаил дыхание. Возвышающийся над соратниками Темный Лорд дрогнул бледными веками, по-змеиному скользнул от стола, вытянулся в струну…

И с гортанным "Ас-с-са!!" понесся вдоль ряда окаменевших последователей, резко выкидывая в стороны руки и ноги...

«...здец», — додумал Снейп и прикрыл глаза рукой.


End file.
